


The Sellouts

by jcyriding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Gun Violence, Guns, Major character death (ig??), Mass Murder, bonnie and clyde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcyriding/pseuds/jcyriding
Summary: It was never about the money.





	The Sellouts

**THE SELLOUTS**

The doors opened with an electronic pinging noise, the establishment seemingly too professional to have bells tied to the door. Penny wasn’t fazed; she’d done this too many times to be distracted or disturbed by it. It was pleasing to know that she knew something that these people didn’t, that she had their lives in her small hands, and she fully intended to fumble their glass existences just to watch them shatter. The bell, that little electronic beep, was now a harbinger of death, and it was music to the blonde’s ears. 

Behind her, Elijah did a quick scan of the room, grimacing. He never did like bank outings — they were too high-profile, and the risks outweighed the benefits. Penny always talked him into them anyway. She thought they were fun. 

“How do you wanna do this?” He growled, and as she turned around to look at the male, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. 

“The same as always,” she breathed, and her fingers snaked to her thigh, brushing over the handle of her precious pistol through her yellow dress. "I'll get their attention and do all the talking, and you be my muscle.” 

Elijah was a menacing figure, standing at nearly six-foot-two with a body like a brick wall and possessing a deep, sometimes booming voice and gunmetal-grey eyes hidden behind a half mask decorated to look like a skull. He was effective muscle, to say the least; a useful thing to have, considering Penny, standing at five-foot-four with a cute, impish face behind her pink kitty half-mask, wouldn't have been taken seriously as a robber otherwise. 

Elijah gave a short nod, the corners of his lips curling into an easy smile. "Whenever you're ready, babe," he said, his voice a low purr. 

Penny took a breath. As much as her body wanted him in that moment, she had to exert some self-control; the act would be so much better after all was said and done and the bank floors ran crimson. "Thank you, my love,” she hummed in response, pulling down her hood and taking her pistol from her thigh-holster. 

Elijah followed suit as the girl fired one round at the teller directly in front of her, who didn’t have time to look shocked before the bullet made a small hole in her forehead. A fine sheen of blood and tiny dots of grey goop covered the wall behind her and more blood began to trickle down her face from the entrance wound. 

"This is a fucking robbery," Penny shouted, olive-green eyes flicking toward a young woman screaming in the corner of the room. "Hey,” Penny called to her as she began to stalk towards her, grabbing the front of her shirt roughly and shoving the gun under her chin. "I’m nursing a headache, and unless you wanna be dealing with a different sort of a migraine, I suggest shutting the fuck up.” 

Behind her, Elijah boomed, “Everyone against the wall, facing us. Now!” He waved his gun toward the wall to further his point as Penny shouted, “And get on your knees!” 

Some scrambled to their position, others lagging behind, teary eyes wide like those of a deer in the headlights of a car. _Stupid livestock_ , the girl thought with a flare of anger.

“I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t get over there,” she growled, pointing her gun at one of the laggers, earning a relieved whimper from the teller. Penny gave a gruff, “Shut up, sow,” before returning her attention to the stragglers. They’d begun to shuffle forward, facing the wall as they lowered shakily to their knees. Penny smiled widely. “Good, good,” she murmured sweetly. “Keep them in line, my dear,” she said to Elijah, and, turning her attention back to the frightened teller, a sweet and lethal grin graced her face. 

“What’s your name, love?” Penny whispered to her, moving her gun toward her terrified face. 

Her blue-black eyes widened at the question. “M-Madeleine,” she stated shakily, and a tear welled up and spilled over, leaving a shiny trail in its wake. “Please, just let me g—”

“Madeleine,” Penny purred, cutting her off. “What a pretty name! And by the look of your clothes…” she dragged her eyes down the girl’s body, relishing the way it made her shiver and squirm. She was beautiful, with long, inky black hair and skin like cream. If the circumstances of their meeting were different, if Penny weren’t a woman who was spoken-for, she’d probably try to seduce her. She’d probably succeed. “…I’d say you work here. Is that correct?” 

“Yes,” Madeleine whispered. 

Penny grinned. “Well, I’d like to make a withdrawal, Madeleine, can you help me?” The ash-blonde girl’s eyes drifted to the other woman’s neck, noticing how fiercely Madeleine’s heart was pounding and, by extension, how much blood was passing through that space at such a high speed. It was fascinating— Penny made a mental note to do some research on blood vessels in the neck. 

Madeleine was nodding furiously when the other girl’s reverie came to a close. “Yes, yes, I-I-I can, I’ll do whatever you want,” she wept, and Penny placed the gun gently over her quivering lips. “Don’t cry, lamb, please. Remember my headache?” Madeleine nodded some more, and the pitiful sounds escaping her lips ceased. “Now,” Penny began, “If you get my money, I’ll reward you. That sound good to you?” 

The black-haired female’s doe-eyes widened even more, and her shell-pink lips even smiled a little. “Y-Yes, I’ll g-g-go get it,” she said, starting to move away before Penny yanked her back. 

“No!” Penny screamed, “Not alone — My boyfriend will go with you, won’t you, darling?” 

Madeleine’s smile faltered as she looked from Penny to Elijah. He looked up from the wall of people, and although his expression was quizzical, he gave a nod and moved toward Madeline. “Move it,” he growled, and the tiny girl squeaked, warranting a cackle from Penny. 

“What a noise!” She shrieked with laughter. “She sounded like a little mouse, don’t you think?” Addressing a man with fuzzy-looking hair and long sideburns, she pressed her pistol to the top of his forehead as she asked again, “Don’t you agree that she sounds like a little mouse, uh— what’s your name?” 

“Sam Buncombe!” He responded, and god _dammit_ , he was crying, too! Penny’s face contorted to an expression of disgust. “You’re a grown fucking man, Sam, so stop blubbering,” she hissed, pressing the gun further into his hairline, and he let out one last sob before biting his lip to keep from crying. 

"Now," Penny began again, her voice stern. "Don't you think she sounded like a mouse?" 

Sam nodded, quietly breaking down again, taking a deep breath before responding aloud, "She sounded just like a mouse. It— It was pathetic." 

Behind her mask, the girl arched an eyebrow. "Pathetic?" She questioned, looking in the direction Madeleine and Elijah had gone in. "You're one to talk, Sam." With a thin, delicate finger, she cocked the gun, reveling in the widening of the young man's hazel eyes. When she pulled the trigger and Sam's blood and brains were spread on the beige wall like an exquisite abstract mural, gasps and strangled sobs from the other sheep against the wall mixed with a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. One by one, Penny went down the line, adding to her mural with a silent bullet to each brain. 

It was after she had executed the last quivering, crying mess that Elijah came back, Madeleine in front of him with a large bag of money. "We have it, now please, let us—” Madeleine started, then let out a shriek, beginning to sob so heavily that her makeup began to smear across her pretty features. "Why did you do that?" She cried. 

"He was a hypocrite," Penny pointed her gun to Sam, disgust tinging her tone. When she continued, her sigh contained none of its former distaste. "And the rest were insignificant. Thank you, Madeleine. My sweet, take the bag from her?" 

Elijah obliged, holding out his hands to Madeleine before prying the money from her when she didn’t move. "W-Wha— You said you'd reward me, please, let me live!" The inky-blue of her irises was brightened by the surrounding red color from the crying, and as Penny raised a hand to cup her porcelain cheek, she gave a gentle grin. "You're right, I did promise you a reward." When she captured the black-haired woman's mouth in a tight-lipped, chaste kiss, she could feel Madeleine’s fear course through her body like electricity. She pulled away. "Get on your knees," Penny commanded under her breath, olive-green eyes sparkling. 

"B-But—” As Madeleine started to protest, Elijah pushed her to the floor, and she screamed softly. "No," she breathed out. 

Penny cocked her gun. "I suppose I could do it this way, too." She raised the weapon. 

Before the last name could be added to the day’s death toll, Madeleine choked out, "I got you your money! Why are you doing this to me? To them?" 

The corners of Penny's lips twitched upward. "Oh, lovely Madeleine," she hummed, "It was never about the money." The trigger was pulled and Madeleine crumpled to the floor, her blood spilling into a pool on the ground, running into the cracks in the tile as a silence fell over the room. 

She watched the red liquid, only tearing her eyes away when Elijah called her name for the third time in a row, his voice sharp. "We should go," he said as he surveyed the scene. 

Penny agreed with a short nod. “Yes,” she huffed. “I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! so this was originally part of a fanfiction (attack on titan if u must know,,) that i never finished, but this was finished and since i liked it so much as a stand-alone short story, i'm putting it on here. pls feel free to give feedback !! i don't typically write stuff as dark as this but i personally think it's pretty good.


End file.
